


Eyes Meeting Over The Noise

by Skylark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fencing, First Meetings, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam is an up-and-coming star, a woman whose gracious sportsmanship and skill has made her a darling of the women's epee circuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Meeting Over The Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I write small holiday fics for my friends. Here's one of them. (I fenced for over ten years, though my weapon of choice was foil.) Title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCEZOppYjds).

****You've heard of her before. Kanaya Maryam is an up-and-coming star, a woman whose gracious sportsmanship and skill has made her a darling of the women's epee circuit. It was only inevitable that you'd find yourself here eventually, watching her as she slips her mask on, stretching her fingers in her glove before grasping her weapon. She tugs twice on the electric cord at her back before stepping forward and you think _Nervous habit? Good luck ritual? Simple thoroughness?_  
  
You both step forward and straighten into first position, saluting each other, the judge, and the watching crowd. She moves fluidly into en garde position and you follow suit. You can't see her eyes but you can feel them on you, watching you as intently as you do her.  
  
The judge calls "Fence!" and you don't move. After a moment of hesitation she does, advancing with light, neat steps. You allow yourself a moment to admire them before you're moving forward yourself, tapping her blade on one side and then the other, a hello kiss of your weaponry.  
  
Bladework is your forte; it's swift and precise, like needlepoint. The two of you dance forward and back, disengaging, feinting, quick appels to see how the other will react. Then you see a flash of opening and lunge forward at once. Her arm flies up in a parry six; you flick your blade under and up, but before you can finish your attack you feel her weapon glance off of your shoulder. The machine beeps before you can recover from your shock.  
  
She pulls off her mask as the two of you move back to your starting positions, pushing her hair from her face. Her eyes are very green, you realize. They scan you up and down before she meets your gaze. Then she cocks her head, smiling. "Well met," she says. "I see you are not the reigning champion for nothing."  
  
You tip your weapon up slightly, an acknowledging salute. "The battle's just begun," you reply.


End file.
